Should I Be Sleeping?
by Kirasof
Summary: Post-Manga. A cute moment between Edward and Winry which is witnesses by none other than Alphonse! EdxWinry


**So during my writers' block of "Seeing an Old Friend" I began reading Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction leading to this being created one night before I went to sleep **

**I believe it is extremely cheesy but my friend said it's a good kind of cheesy**

**So Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

Alphonse lay in bed, wrapped up in his covers while quietly watching his brother who was frowning slightly. He was supposed to be asleep but it had not welcomed him just yet. So Alphonse continued to watch his brother until he would finally drop off. His brother was sat up in the middle of his bed, his knees, one automail and the other flesh, brought up tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around them to hold them there and his hair, which was usually placed in it's normal braid, swept down his shoulders, partly hiding his face. Looking at his brother's metal limbs guilt swamped Al. His body had returned but his brothers hadn't, when he mentioned this to him, Edward had just shrugged, waving a hand and mumbling something along the lines of 'Automail has grown on me'.

Al was brought back to reality when Winry's quiet sobs and hiccups drifted back into the room and he watched as his brother's frown deepened. Winry had been crying for a while now but neither brother knew why. Al closed his eyes and inhaled quietly but quickly opened them when he heard his brother shuffle around. Edward had moved so his back was against the wall, sitting Indian Style, his head turned to look out the window beside him, his frown still in place.

Straining his ears Alphonse heard Winry's door open and close gently before the soft sound of her footsteps began making their towards their bedroom door, her sobs muffled slightly. His attention turned back to his brother when Winry had entered the room. Edwards head turned towards her slowly, at first he looked shocked but then a soft smile crept across his face.

Al didn't dare move or make a sound as he heard Winry begin to walk slowly towards his brother. Soon he heard her footsteps quicken before he saw her lunge at his Brother, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing. At first Edward was startled but quickly, coming to terms with the situation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"What's wrong Winry?" Edward whispered.

"N…n…nightmare," Winry gasped out, clutching tightly to Edwards top. Sighing gently Edward moved both his arms to wrap around Winry's shoulders and buried his face in her neck.

"It's okay Winry, It was just a bad dream," He whispered softly. They stayed like that, Edward continuing to whisper words of comfort every so often, until Winry's sobs quietened down and her wild gasps calmed. Removing his face from her neck Edward looked down wondering if she was still awake. He watched as her eye lids fluttered open sleepily and she looked up facing to him. Leaning up she kissed him softly, Edward froze for a second before he responded. The kiss was loving and gentle at first, telling each other the words in which they had not yet spoken. But it grew heated when Winry straightened up, towering over him, her hands gripping his hair tightly.

Alphonse watched in amazement and happiness at the two of them. He had been waiting for this moment since they had returned from their journey, although he hadn't thought he would be witnessing it first hand. He smiled softly as he watched the kiss slow and just become gentle pecks on the others lips, until they stopped when Winry placed her forehead against Edwards. His brother grinned sleepily at Winry before he pulled her down to lie on the bed beside him. She curled up against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled the covers over them and they fell to sleep.

Alphonse waited until he was defiantly sure they were asleep before he jumped out of bed, grabbing his pillow and covers before silently creeping downstairs and settling himself on the couch, giving them the privacy they deserved. Smiling widely he fell to sleep wondering if he should have been sleeping.


End file.
